Ripple
by seguha
Summary: Sakura has just become an jounin and Naruto decides to throw her a party. And the only one who hasn't given her a present is Kakashi. So when he lays dying and Sakura can't do anthing to save save him he gives her the only present he can. His sharingan.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone.. here with a new story.. damn I'm tired… oh well…. I hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to review after you read to let me know what u think. It seems as though kunoichi rumble is my most popular one as of now.._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and never will. I so own this plot though.**

**TITLE: Ripple**

**CHAPTER 1:**

" Three cheers for Sakura!" yelled the hyperactive ninja in a jumpsuit.

" Hip Hip Hooray!"

" Hip Hip Hooray!"

" Hip Hip Hooray!"

Then everyone held up their wine glasses and clicked them with eachother. Then loud cheers erupted. And Naruto flashed Sakura a big thumbs up. The pink haired kunoichi couldn't help but smile at all the commotion towards her.

Today was a happy day for Sakura indeed. She had just been promoted to being a jounin which was a great feat. Besides her, only Neji and Shikamaru had become jounins. Not even Naruto of Sasuke had become one yet.

She guessed it happened because of her major improvement in her skills. After Sasuke had left she worked her butt off to become stronger and be acknowledged. Sakura trained with countless people to hone her skills. She no longer wanted to be protected or have to stand by the sidelines and watch. She wanted to fight. When he did finally come back after completing his goals, she had become a whole new person. She was no longer the little girl he left behind. And hell yeah did she prove it. And for the first time Sasuke actually began to acknowledge her.

Sakura set down her wine glass and walked over to the table which was overflowing with her presents. Practically everyone had got her one, well, except Kakashi. But she didn't mind. He helped her become a lot stronger and that was good enough for her. She looked over to her old sensei and he caught her look too. Sakura smiled and looked away , while Kakashi just sweatdropped. It was like something Gai would do.

The kunoichi picked up her wine glass again and walked over to her teammates. Naruto was slurping down ramen while Sasuke was chugging a glass of water down. Next to him, his liquor remained untouched.

" Hey Naruto. Thanks a lot for this party. It means a lot to me. "

" You kidding me! It's the least I can do!"

Sakura flashed him an innocent smile and looked at Sasuke. He had been listening to their conversation and she knew it as well as he did. Sasuke just smirked at her.

" Well, congrats Sakura. Who would have thought you would beat me to being a jounin first."

" Are you implying something ?" she said in a sly voice.

" No. Are you?" he shot back.

" No."

" That's good."

Suddenly, Naruto began to laugh hysterically behind them. His sides began to ache and he fell off his seat. Sasuke just glared at him while Sakura giggled.

" Man teme! Do you even know how to have a real conversation? What the hell was that!"

" He's got a point you know."

" Whatever."

Sasuke just smirked and began to down his liquor. That man sure could hold it down. The kunoichi just shook her head and walked the way. So the party continued into to the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A kunoichi with cherry blossom hair and viridian green orbs was walking down the street to see the godaime. She wore a blood red sleeveless t-shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back and blue shorts. Both her legs were completely bandaged down from above her knees to below her ankles. Her right arm was also bandaged from her shoulders down. She also had bandages around her left thigh to hold her kunai holster .On her left arm she had a small purple diamonds just below her shoulders and around her neck was a blue crystal. She also had a small black fanny pack around her waist. And finally she wore her forehead protector as a headband to hold up her hair as always.

She had changed her look as soon as she had become a jounin. Just yesterday she was wearing a different outfit. It was that same red dress she wore all her life. How she had gotten sick of that.

As soon as she reached the tower, she began to sprint up the stairs in excitement. Today was her first mission as a jounin and she wasn't going to mess it up. When the girl entered the room, she saw a few familiar faces. Shikamaru, Neji, and Kakashi were all standing before the godaime. When they saw her they gave a quick hey and a nice outfit comment. The godaime just smiled at her.

It turned out that she had an A-rank mission with the three jounin. Tsunade said that to make her feel comfortable she thought she would send her with people she knew. And boy was the girl glad for that. Their task was to assassinate a missing- nin who currently resided in the Sound village. The task seemed easy enough.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boy was she wrong. They had completed the mission but the man had put up quite a fight. Bodies were littered everywhere and puddles of blood were all around them. Neji and Shikamaru fell down in exhaustion and panted heavily. They had only received minor injuries.

Behind them, Sakura was soaked in blood. She had a few deep gashes over her body but nothing too serious. So where had the blood come from? The jounin looked down and was shocked to see what was in her hands. There laid the limp body of Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei hold on!"

The girl strained her body to pour in more and chakra to heal him but it didn't seem to work.

"Dammnit! Why won't the bleeding stop!"

"Sakura." the man said in hoarse voice. It was barely audible.

"Don't waste your chakra. It already too late for me."

"Don't say that! I will save you!"

Tears began to spill out of her eyes as she began to pour in more and more chakra. She only stopped when she felt a hand grab hers. She looked down to see Kakashi just barely gripping her hand.

"Sakura, yamero."

Sakura sat there speechless and just stared at him. She knew he was right. It was too late. She was going to lose him here.

"Sakura. I was the only one who didn't give you a present last night. And there is only one thing I can give you now. Take out my sharingan and implant in your left eye."

"Nani? I can't do that."

"I want you to have it. This is exactly how I go it. Now take it. It is a gift. You have already made me very proud and now use that eye and make me prouder. I know you can do it."

Sakura merely nodded and implanted the sharingan in her left eye. And then she looked down to see that Kakashi was still gripping her right hand. But then he let go and closed his eyes and his body went limp. His heart stopped beating and his pulse dissipated.

Sakura tried to look away but couldn't bring herself to do it. Kakashi had once told her that this was part of being a ninja and that she had to experience it. So she had to look.

By now his blood was all over her body and began to mix with her own. Sakura stood up and began to walk towards her teammates. But her body collapsed and everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to find herself no longer in the forest but a soft white hospital bed. She had a few bandages wrapped around her abdomen and her arms and legs and an Iv tube going through her arm. Sakura slowly sat up ignoring the pain and looked around. She was the only one in the room.

She tried to remember what had happened and why she was here when it all came back to her. She had failed to save his life and he had given her … his sharingan! Sakura quickly picked up the mirror besides her and looked at her reflection. All she saw was her green orbs. What had happened?

Tsunade and her teammates walked into the room to see her staring blankly into the mirror. They all knew what she was doing it. Heck they were the only ones!

"Oi Sakura."

Sakura looked up to find Neji and Shikamaru as well as the godaime before her. The boys had already been healed and seemed to be in perfect health. How long had she been out? She gently placed the mirror on her lap and waved a hello.

"Ano… how long have I been asleep."

"Three days."

Sakura sighed and looked in the mirror again. Still nothing. Where was the sharingan?

"Sakura, you had fainted from exhaustion and blood loss. And those two brought you back here. We were able to heal your gashes and also we performed surgery on your left eye and it seems to be a success. You should be able to control the sharingan Kakashi gave you."

"Kakashi, where is he?"

"We are preparing him for the funeral."

"Soka."

Sakura put her head down and her eyes began to linger. So Tsunade quickly changed the subject.

"Why don't we try out your sharingan?"

"Hai."

Sakura began to concentrate and sure enough the Sharingan began to appear in her eyes. The kunoichi could see every little detail of an object and it seemed very unusual to her.

"Now turn it off."

Sakura concentrated again and turned it off. It seemed as though the operation was a success. Sakura eyes lighted up but became dim again.

"Guys, promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, especially Sasuke."

The kunoichi was afraid of what he might do when he found out. And being as understanding as they were, they all agreed. Sakura gave a small smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed and Sakura was getting ready for his funeral. She had been released form the hospital a few days ago. Tsunade had waited until she was back to perfect health.

Sakura hadn't yet worn her regular outfit and wore normal clothes for the past few days. Today she wore all black as she headed out to the funeral. She didn't even have her bandages or headband on.

The kunoichi arrived at the scene and was amazed at how many people had come to bid their farewell too him. A small smile appeared on her face. She then walked over to Sasuke and Naruto and stood between him. They both gave her a sad smile.

The funeral started, and one by one, people each placed a white rose on his casket. At the end the coffin as taken way and buried. Sakura was given the honor to carve his name in the memorial. He was an honorable shinobi who had died in the line of fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura now had on her ninja outfit and was going to train with Shikamaru and Neji. They had agreed to help her figure out her sharingan.

Sakura arrived on the field to find that they hadn't arrived yet. She glanced at her watch and saw she was early. So Sakura decided to practice a little on her own. Just as she was about to activate her it, she noticed a presence behind her. She quickly grabbed a kunai and spun around. She was shocked when she saw who it was.

It was Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So what do you think? Review and let me know.**_

_**Teme- bastard**_

_**Yamero-stop**_

_**Hai- yes**_

_**Soka – I see**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Seguha**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow. I can't believe how fast this story became a hit... 15 reviews for just the first chappy and I just posted it two days ago... I luv you guys a lot… thx for the reviews... so without no more wait here is chapter 2 of ripple….._**

**DISCLAIMER: I know you know it!**

**TITLE: Ripple**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**_I like to dedicate this chapter to MyExodus90, who is such a loyal reviewer to me. He has read practically every story I wrote and always has been a loyal reader._**

**Last time:**

Sakura now had on her ninja outfit and was going to train with Shikamaru and Neji. They had agreed to help her figure out her sharingan.

Sakura arrived on the field to find that they hadn't arrived yet. She glanced at her watch and saw she was early. So Sakura decided to practice a little on her own. Just as she was about to activate her it, she noticed a presence behind her. She quickly grabbed a kunai and spun around. She was shocked when she saw who it was.

It was Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke." was all the poor kunoichi could muster out.

"I just came here to train. Why are you here?"

Sakura regained her composure and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"I... I came here to train too."

"You're training?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"You never train. In fact, you haven't trained since forever. "

"Well I couldn't become a jounin if I didn't train enough, now would I?"

"Hn. All I saw little improvement in your taijutsu on the last mission we went on."

"First you acknowledge me and then you mock me. Make up your mind."

"Fight me. I mean you came here to train, didn't you?"

"You're on. It couldn't hurt to spar a little while I wait for them?"

"Them?"

"Neji and Shikamaru. I was going to train with them."

"Soka. Let's go."

Both shinobi got into fighting stances and began to charge towards eachother. Kunai clashed and clashed over again again. Then Sakura broke the formation as she abandoned hers and kicked Sasuke in the jaw. Sasuke, who had not seen it coming, was unable to avoid it. It send him back a few feet. Wiping the blood away from the side of his lips, he came charging towards the girl. He did a few hand signs and called out his jutsu.

"Katon: Housenka!"

Balls of fire came shooting at the girl. She managed to avoid them, only to be hit by a secondary attack of shuriken which were hidden in the flame.

"Kuso."

Sakura pulled the shuriken out of her body as she stood up. Then she came charging at the Uchiha.

"C'mon Sakura. Show me something good. You're boring me."

"Alright. But you'll be sorry you ever asked."

Sakura picked her speed a little until Sasuke couldn't' make her out that clearly.

'She's fast.'

Then the kunoichi appeared in front of the Uchiha and tapped the ground with her finger. It began to split under the Uchiha and took him down along with it. Sakura smirked up from her position in the trees and leapt down. Sasuke reappeared a moment later. All battered.

'Damn. When did she get this kind of power? She just tapped the ground and it split in half.'

Sasuke activated his sharingan. And looked straight at the girl. Sakura looked a little surprised when she saw the sharingan.

'He's using his sharingan.'

"That's some attack you got there Sakura. No more playing around. I'll end this match here."

"Nani?"

Sakura looked down to see him collecting chakra in his palm.

'Chidori. Two can play that game.'

Sakura began to collect her chakra in her hand as well. Soon both of the shinobi's hands were filled with lightening. It sounded as though millions of birds were there chirping at the moment.

'She learned my move too. Damn it Kakashi.'

Both ninja let out a battle cry and charged towards eachother. They flew in the air and were just inches away when they were both attacked.

"Konoha Senpu!" the two figures shouted in unison.

Both Sakura and Sasuke were sent back into the forest. They hit a few trees and blasted them through with their chidori. Then the two emerged out of the wreckage contemplating what had just happened. And then they saw the cause. Standing right there were Gai and Lee.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? I thought Kakashi taught you better than to use that attack against eachother."

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Sakura-san, the godaime wants to see you in her office for something. Neji and Shikamaru are there too. Maybe it's a mission."

"Arigatou Lee."

Then Sakura sped off in the direction of the hokage's office. She healed her bruises on the way so that they would stop bleeding. But their marks were still visible. She arrived in no time to be met with stares.

"What happened?" they all asked in unison.

"Training."

They all took a good look at her. She had cuts all over, but what cut their eyes the most was that her hand was burned.

"Your hand is burned." stated Neji.

"How troublesome."

"Sakura, who did you train with?" asked the godaime.

"Sasuke." was all she said.

They were all surprised when she mentioned his name. They pressed her on further and she ended telling them the whole story about their fight.

"So why did you call me here."

"Mission."

"Soka."

"I want you three to go to the sand village and train your sharingan there. Gaara had gratefully agreed to help. He owes you one anyway."

"You told Gaara."

"Yes, I had to."

"Whatever."

"Sakura, I want you take along others who you think might be useful in your training, like Lee or Gai. If you can't keep up with a person's speed, then the sharingan is useless."

"I know."

"Wash up and get a good night's sleep. You start your journey in the morning."

"Hai."

After leaving, Sakura searched all over until she found Gai. She told him about her sharingan and he agreed to help her train and keep it a secret as well.

Morning came very fast and the four jounin set off for the sand. They stopped periodically to rest and eat. Three days later, they arrived at the sand village. And greeting them at the gates was none other than the Kazekage himself.

"Long time no see, Sakura." was the first words he spoke.

And all Sakura could do was just stand there and stare. What had she gotten herself into?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So what do you think? Review and let me know. Oh... btw... sorry if it's too short. I didn't want to give away what's going to happen in the sand too soon. The next chapter the chaos will ensue...**_

_**Arigatou – thank you**_

_**The rest were used in the first chappy... check it out if you forgot...**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Seguha**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wow… thx a lot for the reviews I'm glad you like this so much… so here is the next chappy…_**

**DISCLAIMER: Ahh… just read them from the other damn chapters… I know you guys aren't retarded…**

**TITLE: Ripple**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Recap:**

Morning came very fast and the four jounin set off for the sand. They stopped periodically to rest and eat. Three days later, they arrived at the sand village. And greeting them at the gates was none other than the Kazekage himself.

"Long time no see, Sakura." was the first words he spoke.

And all Sakura could do was just stand there and stare. What had she gotten herself into?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As if that wasn't bad enough, Temari and Kankuro seemed to appear out of nowhere in particular. There was a sly smile on the faces.

"Well, well, if it isn't the medic that saved my life a while back."

"Hey Kankuro."

"It's been a while Sakura, Shikamaru." Temari said.

"How troublesome."

Temari just smirked at the boys antics. He was really lazy and a huge scary cat, but a great opponent to beat.

Sakura nervously just looked around, until a hand was placed in front of her. And it was from none other than Gaara.

"Nani?"

"What you won't take it?"

Why did he want to shake hands? For what? A nervous look appeared upon her face. Now that she had come to think of it, the last time she saw him was when Akatsuki took him captive they had to rescue him. Rumors were that he no longer possessed Shukaku.

"Tell me Gaara, are they true?"

A small frown appeared on the boy's face and he withdrew his hand. He didn't seem too pleased about the question, but felt obliged to answer.

"Hai. I'm afraid so. But at least now I sleep in peace at night."

"Must be nice."

Gaara was a little shocked at her response. It was as though she actually cared for him. But that wasn't possible. He had tried to kill her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura set down her bags on the floor and plopped down on her fluffy bed. They were now at the tower and Gaara had just shown them their rooms.

The kunoichi laid down for a few minutes and got up to take a shower. And then she changed into a new pair of clothes and put on all her ninja attire. Then she left the room and when downstairs were the rest of her teammates were having lunch.

"YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS IS GOING TO WASTE AS YOU TAKE TOO LONG TO GET WASHED UP!"

Sakura just sweatdropped at Gai's comment and took a seat far, far away from him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After lunch everyone went their separate ways and decided to spend the days doing what they wanted to do. Sakura was to commence her training tomorrow morning.

The kunoichi decided to go look around the village. She never really got a good look of this place before. She passed by many stands and markets and even residential areas. Kids were out playing everywhere and adults were frolicking around. The whole village seemed to be bustling. Everyone had something to do.

A while later, as Sakura was browsing through a shop, a high scream pitched through the air. Sakura quickly put down the item in her hand and ran in the direction of the scream. Many of the villagers watch the foreign shinobi go. Some even followed to see what was going on.

Sakura ran until she came upon a house. It wasn't rundown or anything. It seemed to be in perfect condition. It was a creamy white color and had a blue roof. The kunoichi thought she might have come to the wrong place when she heard another scream coming from inside.

Sakura tried to open the door by turning the knob, but it was locked. So, using her fist, she knocked down the door. Then she ran inside and the first thing she was met with was the stench of blood. And also it was completely dark inside. Sakura searched around and opened up all the shades and the whole room lighted up. In the middle of the room were two people. One was a woman who was on the ground clutching her bleeding shoulder, but she was bleeding from her stomach as well. The other was a man who had a gun in his hand. He was shaking violently and now turned the gun on Sakura.

Sakura, being reasonable, put her hands up into the air. Outside were villagers waiting to see how the event would unfold. One of the villagers also began to go to the Kazekage. Afterall, he needed to know what was going on in his village.

Now most of the villagers were no longer afraid of him since he lost Shukaku, but some still resented.

Sakura slowly began to walk towards the man, still keeping her hands up.

"Stay back!"

" Look just put the gun down."

Sakura put down her hands and cautiously signaled him to do so. But the man was reluctant to comply. She really didn't want to harm him but he was forcing her to.

"I don't want to fight you. Put the gun down."

From the looks of it, he was a normal civilian, which would explain the gun. What in the world could have possessed the man to do this?

"No. You can't make me."

Then all of a sudden he grabbed the women and held her by the neck and pointed the gun to her head.

"If you kill me, she will die too."

"Kuso!"

Why did he have to be so troublesome?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara was looking through a few documents when a man burst into his room. From the looks of it, it was a villager.

"Kazekage-sama. We got trouble. Heian is trying to murder his wife again and a pink haired kunoichi went after him and now she is facing him."

"Sakura." Gaara whispered.

Was the girl trying to get herself killed? Last he remembered she had no special skills from the exams. And after that he saw she had medical ninjutsu, but that was it. There was no way that girl could win, even with her sharingan. She was probably still weak. How did she become a jounin with her lack of skills?

Gaara quickly got up from his seat and gathered his brother and sister and went off in the direction of the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura moved a step closer and stopped again. Dammnit! What was she going to do? She needed to think of something and fast. She couldn't let either of them die. Sakura closed her eyes and thought for a moment. There was one way but it was risky. The girl could get hurt as well.

"Sakura."

The kunoichi turned around to see none other than the sand siblings themselves.

"Get back Sakura. You'll get yourself killed." spoke Gaara.

"No."

Gaara looked a bit shocked but mostly confused at her reply.

"I can take care of this myself."

Sakura just smirked and flashed him a thumbs up and turned around. Now was the time to put her plan in action. The kunoichi breathed in and out and then just stopped the ground with her foot. A second later a huge boulder shot out of the ground and under the man and set him flying.

Sakura quickly jumped and caught the girl and set her down. The man on the other hands fell down unconscious. The gun laid on the floor a few feet away from him. Sakura walked over and picked it up. And to her surprise she found out it wasn't even loaded. There must have been only two bullets in here. And he used them both on the girl. Damn him! She hated irony.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sakura finished bandaging up the wounds and set the girl down. Her husband was now in custody and was awaiting his punishment. The kunoichi walked over and began to wash her hands to get off the blood. Her shirt was covered in it. It was all part of being a medic. Then Sakura went upstairs and got washed up and changed. Then she came down for dinner.

Everyone, including Gaara, was sitting at the table already eating. Sakura took a seat next to him and began to eat as well. Every once in awhile, she couldn't help but eye the boy. He seemed to have something on his mind. He would play with a food for a while before he ate it.

Gaara couldn't believe what he had seen today. There was a huge look of determination in the girl's eyes that he had never seen before. She never had that before. She seemed like a totally new person. And then he saw the new attack she had used and it only confirmed what he saw. Could the girl really have changed so much? He would gust have to wait and find out.

Sakura looked a little surprise when she saw a small smile on his face and then he began to eat normally. Sakura just shrugged and went back to eating her meal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura had volunteered to clean up afterwards and she had just finished. Everyone else was already in bed and fast asleep. As Sakura walked by his office, she couldn't help but take a little peek. There, sleeping soundly on the desk was Gaara. Sakura giggled. He must have been really tired from all the paperwork and fell asleep. The kunoichi walked away from the room for a minute and came back with a blanket. She gently walked into the office and placed it on him and then quietly left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes in exhaustion and soon she fell asleep. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She could finally test out her sharingan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**So what do you think? Review and let me know! Hope you enjoyed….**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Seguha**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys…. I know, it's been forever since I've updated and I'm terribly sorry… between school and a summer job I couldn't get around to it… but now here it finally is….thx to all my loyal reviewers who have read this story and stuck by me through all this time.. I love you all!**_

**DISCLAIMER****: Ahh… these are so annoying… you know it already…**

**TITLE****: Ripple**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Recap:**

_Sakura plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes in exhaustion and soon she fell asleep. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She could finally test out her sharingan._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Garra thoughtfully looked out the window as he wondered what he would witness from the kunoichi today. This was going to be their first training session and she already seemed stronger than before. He heard that she had defeated Sasori but knew nothing of what had happened inside that cave. But to accomplish such a feat, she had to be powerful. He couldn't even defeat Deidara and he was the Kazekage!

The Kage's line of thought was soon disturbed when his siblings walked into the room. Temari was still sporting her huge fan as was Kankuro his puppets. They were both ready for one hell of a training session today.

"My, you seem a little worried don't you?"

"Temari, you don't understand. I don't really know this girl. I knew Uzumaki and the Uchiha, but never her and she has already done so much for us. Without her, Kankuro would be dead and you guys might not have found me if she hadn't kept Sasori busy."

A frown adorned all three of their features now. Their younger brother was right, they didn't really know much about this girl except that they owed her.

"Well, we'll find out today won't we? My puppets and I are ready."

Garra simply nodded and the three sibling walked out together to go downstairs for breakfast. When they arrived, the Konoha shinobi were already waiting for them. They all said their good mornings and then sat down. Once the food was served, they all dug in and ate as much as they could. They would need all the energy they could get.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura cracked her knuckles as she laced her hand over her gloved fingers and was poised for battle. She was ready to use the gift Kakashi gave her and properly. It wouldn't be as good as the Uchiha's, but it would have to work. This was his dying wish and she would take it to heart. And in the back of her mind she wondered if he would have done the same for anyone else.

"Ready Sakura?"

"Hai!"

With a nod from Garra, Gai stepped up to start the training session.

"Alright, Sakura, we will first test your abilities without the sharingan. First up will have to be speed. I taught you how to become faster like I did for Lee a while back, but I've never seen you use it."

Sakura simply nodded and got ready. Without warning, Gai lunged at her quickly and started delivering several punches and blows to her. She managed to dodged most of them, nearly getting hit a couple of times. Then she now sped up and started delivering punches and blows to Gai as well, who managed to dodge. Sakura almost got him with a few but failed. Then they broke apart.

"You're not as fast as you use to be Sakura."

"And you're still as fast as ever."

"Even so, you're still pretty quick and light on your feet. Most ninja can't match our speeds."

Sakura nodded and then turned her attention to Garra, who started with her next exercise.

"Now we will test your ability to doge attacks, with or without speed."

A small smile adorned her features as she pumped herself up. She was a medic, dodging attacks were her specialty.

"Now we'll begin. Each one of us will attack with any attacks we like. Just simply dodge them."

Sakura nodded as Temari charged at her first, opening her fan and flinging a massive chakra filled wind at her.

"Kamatachi No Jutsu!"

Sakura managed to dodge the attack by jumping into the trees, only to be met with flinging shuriken from Shikamaru.

"How Troublesome."

Sakura dodged with ease and was met with a blinding kick from Gai, which she managed to block at the last second with her arm. Then she simply jumped back to the ground and Neji charged at her.

"Byakugan!"

He started off with a series of kicks and punches and then went to his jyuken. Being light on her feet, she managed to dodge his blows and then went straight towards Kankuro, who was getting his puppets ready. But Garra stepped to the front blocking Kankuro.

"I think that's enough. Sakura is definitely good at dodging attacks"  
"As a medic, it's my specialty. I can't get hurt if I'm the only one who can heal my teammates."

Garra simply nodded in understanding.

"Next step, jutsu."

At those three words, Sakura cringed. She never really had any jutsu, did she? Only the basic ones they taught her in the academy.

"Is there a problem?" asked Neji.

"How Troublesome."

"You do have jutsu don't you?" asked Temari.

Sakura just sighed in defeat and shook her head no. She was ashamed by it, of course, but nonetheless remained strong.

"That actually explains a lot," began Gai, "we have never really seen you use any jutsus in battle. You mainly use Taijutsu."

Sakura sighed in defeat again.

"What can I say, no one's ever really taught me jutsus. Not even the Godaime. She's very taijutsu based as well."

Garra just nodded and closed his eyes to think for a second.

"Now we will test out the Sharingan."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes for a second and reopened them to reveal the Sharingan in her right eye. To the others, it looked a bit weird because her eyes were now mismatched, one green and the other red. Sakura simply nodded and waited for instructions. They first started out slow and started attacking the kunoichi. While the intricate details of what she saw was wavering her, but she managed to dodge them. Then they sped up and Sakura did not speed up with them and got hit by some. But then she sped up and was able to dodge them. And they practiced around like this for a while. At a point, Sakura did a couple of hand signs without knowing it and released the fireball jutsu, which was Sasuke's. This put everything to a stop.

"What just happened?" Neji asked.

"I don't know…"

"How troublesome.. It might be possible that you can use all the jutsus that Kakashi copied in his lifetime with the Sharingan. And I think you just discovered one of them."

Sakura took a moment to play the possibilities over in her head and then nodded to agree. Then they all set to work again with her sharingan , so she got a good grip on it. But being that she wasn't an Uchiha, it was more draining and put a strain on her body like it used to do to Kakashi. So when started she started to slow down and her moves wavered, they put a stop to the training. Sakura released the Sharingan and was panting heavily.

"This is going to be harder than I thought. Now I know why Kakashi only use to use his sharingan in dangerous situations."

"You did well today Sakura, but now you need to rest. Training will resume tomorrow."

Sakura merely nodded and slowly got up. Then they all got washed up, ate dinner, and went to bed. They were due for a good night's sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!**_

_**Until next Time,**_

_**SEGUHA**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone... I said I was gonna update all my stories this summer... and I wasn't lying... this is the last story I have to update and then I'm done for now... still got to finish my summer homework and study….anewayz… here it is….**_

**Disclaimer: you know the drill….**

**Title: Ripple**

**Chapter 5**

**Recap:**

"_Now we will test out the Sharingan."_

_Sakura nodded and closed her eyes for a second and reopened them to reveal the Sharingan in her right eye. To the others, it looked a bit weird because her eyes were now mismatched, one green and the other red. Sakura simply nodded and waited for instructions. They first started out slow and started attacking the kunoichi. While the intricate details of what she saw was wavering her, but she managed to dodge them. Then they sped up and Sakura did not speed up with them and got hit by some. But then she sped up and was able to dodge them. And they practiced around like this for a while. At a point, Sakura did a couple of hand signs without knowing it and released the fireball jutsu, which was Sasuke's. This put everything to a stop._

"_What just happened?" Neji asked._

"_I don't know…"_

"_How troublesome... It might be possible that you can use all the jutsus that Kakashi copied in his lifetime with the Sharingan. And I think you just discovered one of them."_

_Sakura took a moment to play the possibilities over in her head and then nodded to agree. Then they all set to work again with her sharingan, so she got a good grip on it. But being that she wasn't an Uchiha, it was more draining and put a strain on her body like it used to do to Kakashi. So when started she started to slow down and her moves wavered, they put a stop to the training. Sakura released the Sharingan and was panting heavily._

"_This is going to be harder than I thought. Now I know why Kakashi only use to use his sharingan in dangerous situations."_

"_You did well today Sakura, but now you need to rest. Training will resume tomorrow."_

_Sakura merely nodded and slowly got up. Then they all got washed up, ate dinner, and went to bed. They were due for a good night's sleep._

* * *

Three weeks had gone by since Garra had started training Sakura, and he couldn't be more impressed than he was now. In such a short amount of time she was able to harness the power of her sharingan. She had the stamina to hold it out for almost an hour and she was learning to use the jutsus Kakashi had copied as well as learning to copy jutsus on her own. And her speed and her stamina increased a lot as well. There was such a huge difference in her power now than when they had started. Not to mention, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, and Shikamaru were huge motivators and a lot of help. He even took part in helping train her with his vicious sand attacks. Gai was a bit scary though with all his chants of youthfulness.

Gaara continued to examine Sakura's fighting style while she was battling Neji. Just a minute ago Sakura got hit with Neji's Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou (Hand of the Eight Divinations: Sixty-four Palms) and had her chakra network shut down. But before that she was using her sharingan gracefully and attacking Neji with all her might.

"Sorry, but I had to do it. You can't always rely on the sharingan."

Sakura was panting and her body still hurt from the jutsu. She never ever wanted to be on the other end of that. When she heard Neji's comment, she just smiled.

"Heh, you must really take me for a fool Neji. I know better than that."

Sakura stopped panting and straightened up. She looked into Neji's eyes as a smirk played on his face.

"Actually, I do. Now you got to show me."

Sakura just smiled and disappeared and reappeared around Neji and sent her fist to his face. Neji dodged and countered with his jyuken and continued his onslaught of attacks. Sakura dodged them all and came back with her own, which Neji skillfully dodged.

"You have to do better than that."

Sakura didn't retort and just kept on attacking Neji. At one point, when Neji countered, he got the kunoichi on the side of her stomach. Sakura gasped in pain and when Neji tried to let go, he found he couldn't. Sakura had his hand locked firmly in her grasp and wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you how it's done."

Sakura took a kunai out of her pocket. An explosive note was wrapped around it. She dropped the kunai next to Neji, and the note went off. Neji managed to get free at the last second and jumped away. And even before he could get to safety, Sakura was behind him with a chop to his neck. Neji landed on the ground with Sakura next to him. When he tried to get up, he found out he couldn't.

"What did you do?"

Sakura just smiled and opened her palm to reveal and empty syringe. Neji looked surprised. He didn't even feel the needle.

"When did you..."

"When the explosive note went off. You were too preoccupied from escaping from the blast that you didn't notice the injection and then I let you go. By the time you were in the air, your reactions slowed down and all I needed was one good hit. It was a paralyzing serum. One of the perks of being a medic."

Sakura just smiled and took another serum out or her pouch. She then injected it into Neji's arm.

"It's the antidote. Give it 5 minutes to set in."

"Well done Sakura. I knew it was a good idea to seal your chakra network."

Instead of a response, Neji got a fist to his head, and it hurt a lot too.

"That hurt you jerk!"

The other nin started laughing while Gaara just smirked as a bump grew on Neji's head. Gaara just came forward and help them get up.

"That's all for today. From the look of things, I think your training is done here. I don't think there's anything else we can teach you. The rest is up to you. You guys should take a few days to rest and then return home."

Sakura just nodded and went inside to rest. A few days later, the four Konoha shinobi were all packed up and said their farewells to the sand sibs before they headed home. The journey home took 3 days but when they arrived, they couldn't be happier to be back in their village. They were gone for over a month and missed this place.

"Well, looks like I better get back to Ino and Chouji and get the yelling over with from that troublesome woman."

Sakura and Neji gave him a questioning look.

"I didn't tell Ino I was away on a mission."

Sakura and Neji just nodded back. Then Gai stepped forward as well to leave.

"Let's go Neji. I'm sure Lee and Tenten are eager to see us. Good luck Sakura."

"Arigatou."

"Ja ne."

Just like that Sakura was standing alone in front of Konoha's gates. And now that she thought about it, she wondered what Sasuke was up to. He could have been suspicious of her, but then again, she wasn't sure he saw anything as well. But he would be suspicious of why she left for so long and without telling them.

'I better go meet Kakashi and the others.'

* * *

_**So, what do you think? What will happen when she sees Sasuke again? You'll have to keep on reading to find out. Don't forget to review either. I what your input on this chapter!**_

_**Until next Time**_

_**Seguha**_

* * *


End file.
